Bridge to Terabithia Chapter 4: An uneasy mind
by Shadow989
Summary: Jesse is started to feel conflicted from within. The yearning to protect someone is confusing him making him unsure of what he should do. Perhaps he is growing up but is he growing up as the King that he wanted to be or is worrying about things is twisting him to become some else?


Chapter 4: An uneasy mind

"Finally!" Jesse sighed as he stretched his arms and gave out a loud yawn. He looked at the school playground and it seemed eerie now. Funny how they made such a big deal with all the races when at the end of the day it just felt that it didn't matter anymore. No one would remember who'd won the stupid races no marks no statues nothing to leave a mark and even if there were there are no one who would see it only the shadows only the darkness now remains. For a moment he heard it from across the building from where he stood. Chains...rattling from the darkness his eyes focused on the shadows while he clenched his fist fear didn't creep into his heart it was courage.

Come at me was the thought on his head should the Darkmaster was real It would need to go pass through him first before it reaches Leslie. Courage now turning to rage as the rattling becomes stronger and stronger and squeaking sounds dragged on the floor and as soon as the door opened Jesse's heart leaped for a moment only to calm down as he saw Mr. Bailey come out from the science lab.

"Jesse" Leslie's voice called out to him.

He turned around only to see a worried Leslie looking at her. She walked towards him as she dragged her backpack. She held her hand and kept her gaze, he could see it in her eyes she was worried deeply concerned but somehow hurt.

"Jesse what's going on with you" and as soon as she said it he pulled his hand away from her.

"It's nothing Leslie I guess I'm just tired" he said back at her as he grabbed her bag to carry it. "I can carry your backpack for you you know" Jesse said as he tried to fake a smile. Leslie was still worried for her friend she just nodded and put her cap on. A cold gust of wind blew past them both of them shivered. Jesse looked at the sky as he saw a few clouds starting to gather up on the dark blue horizon.

"We should go" Jesse said and grabbed Leslie by the hand and started running towards the nearest bus stop. Jesse knows that the weather would just get worst and that they need to get home fast. They were lucky enough to catch a bus just in time. Jesse was shocked to see that there are alot of people inside the bus. He knew that the school bus was chaotic but he never expected that a regular bus could get crowded like that as well. What's worse is that it made it more uncomfortable that he doesn't know anyone unlike at the school bus where he can instantly tell were jerks.

"Come on move it already" a teenager sitting at the back yelled at the driver. Jesse tried to look for the person who shouted he looked familiar possibly a friend of one of his sisters this made him more cautious.

"Excuse me but are you going to get in here son" the bus driver asked looking at both of them. Caught off guard he just nodded and tried to look for money inside his pockets.

"Hey what's the hold up...get in or get out!" the boy yelled again this time the other teens with him started to laugh. Jesse's face started to turn red from embarrassment which turned to panic as he could feel people's eye looking at him.

"Son..."

"I got it here... I know i have it..." Jesse placed his back pack down and opened it causing some of his books to fall out. He wanted to get out he wanted to run away from the embarrassment but he can't. He felt like he was going to break down and cry but like a saving grace he felt Leslie's hand on his shoulder as he saw her hand money to the bus driver.

Both of them tried to find a seat, Jesse tried to avoid the prying eyes from the people inside the bus. He even tried to heed no mind to the laughing teenagers at the back of the bus. He felt powerless, he hated himself he hated that he can feel strong sometimes and yet he can't do anything about it. Was he really useless, then the thought of Leslie's accident pierced through his heart again..."No" he said to himself and promised to change for the better.

The drive felt longer than usual they didn't noticed it before maybe because of all the banter that was going on but with the silence on the bus it felt longer. Jesse tried to relax he thought to himself that he was never like this before but why now, what could have triggered it.

He tried to take hold of the intangible emotions stirring at the pit of his stomach. Was it rage, regret perhaps or fear of being powerless being unable to do anything. A young man should never be riled up with such trivial emotions and yet here he was sitting in the bus contemplating of what could or should have happened, but before he went deeper in with his thoughts he caught Leslie staring at him.

For a moment his breathe stopped his eyed stared back to meet the beautiful hazel eyes of Leslie. He could see that cherry-colored lips slowly curve into a smile her angelic face light up thawing whatever cold emotion brewing up inside him. He froze on his seat his heart beating loudly as ever as Leslie raised her hand towards his face gently grazing his cheeks. God what it this? Jesse thought to himself.

Suddenly he felt something hard gently pushing into his ear and a sound whispering until it got louder and audible.

"Sun is shinin' in the sky  
There ain't a cloud in sight  
It's stopped rainin' everybody's in a play  
And don't you know  
It's a beautiful new day, hey hey"

Jesse then knew that Leslie has inserted an earbud and wanted him to listen to something. The song was upbeat and he slowly forgot his problems and for a moment started to relax again. There was nothing to worry about if there was something he should have been thinking it would be how lucky he was to spend the day with Leslie. Jesse made a soft reply towards his precious saviour "Thanks"

Leslie smiled back as she closed her eyes and gently swayed her head to the song. The rest of the trip went by fast. Jesse regretted how quick it was it felt like the moment flew so fast that he felt he was not able to satisfy his growing greed to stay with her.

"It's really getting dark now huh?" Leslie said as she pulled the strap of her backpack.

"Yeah, you going to be okay?" Jesse asked as he looked at the dark road ahead.

Leslie took a deep breath and raised her head up high. "Nothing crushes us!"

Jesse's eyes widened as the wind picked up speed and blew past him and Leslie. Amazed by the bravado of Leslie the boy could not stop but be in awe on how awesome Leslie really is. She began to walk towards the dark never quivering or hesitating only to stop after a few steps and turned around to look at Jesse.

"What is it?" Jesse said his voice hoping to hear a request from Leslie a request that would grant him reason to stay with her a little longer.

"Promise me we'll see each other tomorrow"

Taken aback Jesse failed to answer quickly. "Jesse, promise me" Leslie said again her voice still strong yet the word felt that it had no strength.

"...Yes" Jesse said looking at Leslie's determined eyes. Leslie sighed closed her eyes, breathed in and upon opening her eyes again her face was now more relax with a glow of happiness something her perfect lips did not hide by curving into a smile. She waved goodbye to Jesse and headed her way home.

"Jesse is that you?" Mr. Aaron called out as he turned the lights on the porch.

"Y-yeah dad, I'm coming"

"Well get yourself in here your mother needs help with some of the dishes" Mr. Aarons yelled back.

With a hurry Jesse ran inside the house seated took a few bite from the food layed on the table and started picking and gathering the dishes to the sink.

"Hey where's the fire?" his mom asked as she continued to give food to Joyce Anne. He did not answer her mom as his mouth was full of food and proceeded to wash the dishes. He focused to finish the task at hand as her mother reminded him of the other chores that she needs helping. There was no peep of defiance like before, he usually wanted to say no to the task but he knew starting an argument now would stall and halt his plans to be done already.

So task after task young Jesse Aarons did with no complaints, from taking the trash out, locking the green house and even picking up some of the clothes of his younger siblings to the hamper he did without a single peep. Finished he rushed to the bathroom removed all his clothes and took a quick bath all the while brushing his teeth. If his mom would see it he would hear her say that he is taking conserving water quite literally.

He ran to the only place in the house he can call his even though he shared it with his two younger siblings so that he could gaze through the see through glass and check up on Leslie. It was strange the house was almost dark with only one light that seems to be on the kitchen. It wasn't like that he remembered that Mr. Burke would be playing music and would sometimes practice dancing with his daughter while Leslie's mom sits on the couch proof reading what had Mr. Burke wrote down. So it was suspicious to see the Burke's house almost dark and with one lit room.

"Leslie what's going on?" He breathed as he tried to take a better look his face nearer to the glass and is now smooshed through the window pane. The light disappeared and the house was now dark and it bothered Jesse, he then decided to run downstairs and picked up the telephone but before he could dial the phone number he stopped and tried to think things through.

If he tried to call Leslie now then there is a chance that he might disturb Bill and Judy. He figures that there is a possibility that the couple might be writing a novella right now for all we know. He thought of Leslie as well, if he sounded worried and fearing for her wouldn't she feel uncomfortable and be afraid like him and what's worst she could be all alone on that big house. She might end up running out of the house in a hurry and get run over by her parents if they happen to drive back from a late night part or what not. Jesse gave out an angry grunt, what was wrong with him when did it began to be this complicated?

When did thinking about Leslie start to be so troublesome? He begrudgingly placed the phone back, he knew worrying too much would not help him or Leslie. He knew that she had enough courage for the both of them and that all he needed to do was to wait for her to call him if she needed his help.

Jesse went back to his bed and pulled out his sketch book, he thought he might as well draw something to relieve tension and stress. After a few doodles he drifted to sleep dreaming of a turtle strapping himself to a rocket to outrun a white fluffy rabbit.

"Jesse are you awake?"

"What...who is it?"

Jesse opened his eyes slowly, the light from his flashlight gave a low glow under the covers. He saw her, her face inches from his their eyes meeting each other's gaze, their lips close enough to touching and their breathe being felt by the other.

"Leslie"


End file.
